


Moonlit Lessons

by Writing_is_THORapy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I have been dragged into rarepair hell and have Zero Regrets, Lightsabers, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Relationship, Proof that I can write fluff, Romance, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_THORapy/pseuds/Writing_is_THORapy
Summary: While visiting Grogu at the Jedi Temple, Din is taught how to wield the Darksaber and learns more about Luke along the way.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 547
Collections: Movies





	Moonlit Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a romance-centric fic... so we'll see how it goes!
> 
> Happy reading, everyone!

“That’s not Grogu’s lightsaber, is it?”

Din startles. Only a karking Jedi could sneak up on him.

He’s visiting Grogu at the newly-established Jedi… sanctuary or whatever. He hadn’t really been paying attention, if he was being honest. He’d spent some time with Grogu, and had been content to watch as the kid played with some of the other mini-Jedi.

Now, however, all the kids had long past gone to sleep. Din had retreated outside, the full moon turning what was once a sunlit clearing into a softly luminous glade.

A rather befitting place to encounter a mystical space wizard.

He turns toward the Jedi, whom he had learned was called Luke Skywalker (“please, call me Luke”), who is looking at him with bright, blue eyes reminiscent of his surname.

Though he is wearing his cloak, he has not donned the hood. The moonlight reflects off of his golden hair and seems to make him glow, only adding to Luke’s angelic appearance.

Wait what?

“What?” He responds, snapping out of his trance-like state and immediately feeling like a fool. Luke only stares at him, not an ounce of judgment in his gaze. The Jedi had obviously spotted the Darksaber and recognized the hilt for what it was. “Oh, uh, no. It’s… mine, I guess.”

Luke steps closer to the large rock Din had settled on, curiosity peaked. “Can I see it?”

Din hesitates, the realization that he did not have his helmet on (he hadn’t thought anyone else would be awake this late, let alone up and about) also giving him pause.

Luke had seen him without his helmet before, though. It was fine. He had found the Armorer soon after his first encounter with the Jedi, and she had told him he had remained true to his Creed. He had placed Grogu in the Jedi’s care, thereby making them family in a way.

Din had found this slightly strange, since he had interacted with Luke for all of five minutes at the time, but it also made sense.

He unclips the Darksaber from his belt and holds it out for the Jedi to take, their hands brushing.

Luke turns the hilt over in his hands, his assessment a clear sign of his experience and knowledge.

He takes his cloak off and allows it to fall on the forest floor before igniting the weapon, entranced by the glowing black blade. The Jedi twirls it around in his hand to get a feel for the saber’s balance, and proceeds to execute a flurry of moves the likes of which Din had never seen. They were powerful and fluid, sweeping yet controlled.

Din marvels at Luke, enthralled by the man’s total mastery of his craft. Though the Jedi possesses a slight build, he is by no means a weakling, as demonstrated by the lean yet firm muscles that ripple in his arms and back.

The Mandalorian blushes as he catches himself staring, hoping the Jedi was too preoccupied to notice.

Force he wishes he had his helmet on.

Luke looks at him over his shoulder and smirks, almost as if he was reading his mind (which, with what he knew about Jedi, was not out of the realm of possibility), only intensifying the flushed heat in Din’s face.

Executing a final twirl paired with a seemingly effortless flip, Luke brings his demonstration to a halt, extinguishing the humming blade and handing it back to Din, who notices that the Jedi isn’t even winded.

Accepting the Darksaber with a nod, Din remarks, “are all Jedi show-offs like you?”

“Not really sure. I’d like to think it makes me unique, though,” he responds, an earnest yet playful expression on his face.

“Well, you did a whole lot better than I ever could.”

Luke cocks his head. “Did you ever learn how to use it?”

“I mean, I know enough about Vibroblades that I could hold my own, but I mean...”

“I could teach you,” the Jedi eagerly cuts in.

“You’d teach me?”

“Of course! I mean, it’s your saber, you should probably know how to use it. Though there _are_ certain things I might have to change a bit, since you’re not Force sensitive...”

“Yeah yeah, I’m not a magic space wizard, got it,” Din waves him off, rising from his seat.

They walk to the center of the clearing and stand across from one another, the moon illuminating their figures.

“Alright,” Luke begins, adopting an authoritative air that Din finds surprisingly cute. “We’re going to start with basic stances and forms.”

“Really?” Din says, making no effort to hide his lack of excitement. “I’m not one of your baby Jedi, I know how to handle myself.”

“I know that, but I’d rather _not_ risk the possibility of you cutting your arm off. I can assure you, getting dismembered by a lightsaber is not fun.” He wiggles the fingers on his right hand pointedly. 

“...Ok point taken,” Din concedes, receiving a triumphant smile from the Jedi, who immediately begins and shows him a basic stance, which he has Din copy.

The Mandalorian quickly learns the correct stances and “katas” for the First Form, which is apparently called “Shii-Cho.” Din had mumbled something about weird and nonsensical names, which Luke _heard_ and responded with something about an “ancient and sacred Jedi language.”

They went through the stancesand movements a couple of times until Din was bored. Sure, he was happy spending time with Luke, but he was a grown man with extensive fighting experience!

“You’re doing really great Din! However, Shii-Cho is the foundation that all the other forms build off of, so it’s important that you get them as perfect and precise as possible. They should be drilled into your brain, because the basics are usually what you turn to in desperate situations. You get me?”

Though he feels slightly babied, Luke’s logic makes sense. He’s just trying to keep him safe, which is kinda sweet of him, really. Besides, he didn’t even have to offer to teach him.

He nods, a gesture that Luke responds to with a sunny smile that Din thinks could light up an entire room.

Is it weird that he suddenly yearns to see that smile every day for the rest of his life?

“Show me your opening stance,” Luke instructs him. “Don’t ignite the blade.”

Din obliges and Luke walks around him, observing his stance. The Mandalorian can’t see the Jedi but can feel his eyes roving up and down his figure. Though he knows it’s for the purpose of finding any flaws in his form, his stomach ties itself in knots nonetheless.

Luke circles around in front of him, backing up a step or two to analyze his stance.

Din is starting to feel kinda stupid.

“You done?”

“Nope,” the Jedi replies, walking forward and, after a brief moment of hesitation, places his hands on top of Din’s and guides his arms upward. “You were holding your saber too low,” he says in dulcet tones that make Din’s heart flutter.

Entranced by Luke’s blue, blue eyes and hyper-aware of how close they are, the biggest response he is able to muster is a small “oh.”

He can’t feel the texture of Luke’s hands through his gloves and armor, but their warmth and presence are unmistakable and... comforting.

Luke isn’t even correcting him at this point—his intense gaze is fixed upon Din’s eyes, his closeness surprisingly reassuring.

They both snap out of their reverie, Luke quickly pulling away from Din and backpedaling a couple of steps as the Mandalorian breaks his stance.

“I-I think this is good for tonight,” the Jedi bashfully proclaims.

“Yeah,” the Mandalorian replies. “Again tomorrow night?”

Seemingly emboldened by his question, Luke walks straight up to Din, plants a quick peck on his cheek, and glides past him with a smile.

By the time Din processed what had just occurred, the Jedi was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts, and kudos are always appreciated ❤️
> 
> Be sure to check out my [Tumblr](https://newdougsblog.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
